


Under the Table

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [72]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Mary had been watching Lavinia on and off for most of the evening.





	Under the Table

Mary had been watching Lavinia on and off for most of the evening. Her graceful, elegant figure had a way of capturing Mary’s attention completely. Even when she tried to look away, her gaze kept returning to the beauty opposite. Then Lavinia’s eyes met hers. Mary saw the glint of mischief in her eyes and moments later, felt a dainty foot rub against her leg. Mary paused. Lavinia watched her, her toes teasing the lining of Mary’s slip. Mary smirked, she brushed her lips against her glass as she sipped her wine. If Lavinia wanted to play, Mary was game.


End file.
